Life isn't fair
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry keeps being born in an endless loop and it is really pissing him off. After trying every way he can think in other lives he's back to try again and this time dammit something was going to work! HP/LV
1. Chapter 1

Harry was so angry! He'd died yet again and was now back in his baby form. He sighed to himself. He was tired of this! This had was the 10000000th time ! His life was just going in a complete loop! Every time he died he would just wake up screaming in Lily Potter's arms. No matter what changes he made in his last life this always happened.

He had decided to take the Prodigy approach yet again only this time he would be in Slytherin. Last time he had taken the Prodigy approach he'd made the hat put him in Ravenclaw. He'd tried all four houses and millions of ways of doing things from fulfilling the damn Prophecy to doing nothing to siding with Voldemort to killing himself and more.

So he talked early and walked at nine months old forgoing crawling. He excelled at everything. He had finally managed to get Lily and Remus to begin teaching him reading and writing early and had used James' owl to send a letter to Voldemort with enough information to tease him. It had arrived back when James was at work. Lily had taken the book it carried.

"Here, Harry." she smiled, "It looks like Albus sent you a workbook to practice your writing. It even has a beginner quill."

"Tank chu." Harry said taking it. He was in his high chair having just finished his lunch. He opened it and saw it for what it was. It was a journal he could use to communicate with Voldemort. "YAY!"

Lily chuckled, "Do you want a reading lesson?"

"No." Harry said, patting the book. "Dis."

"Okay, dear." Lily kissed his head. " You do that while mommy cleans a bit. "

* * *

 _"Good idea, Tom.'_

 _'Don't call me that!'_

 _'It's your name.'_ Harry wrote. _'Now I know this is going to be hard to swallow and you're not going to want to but the Prophecy Severus Snape brought you? '_

 _'He has brought it why?'_

 _'Dumbledore has an interpretation of it. He thinks one of us kids has to kill you but since I know the whole prophecy I can help you.'_

 _'How do you know it?"_

 _'I told you.'_

 _'I find it hard to believe your life is an endless loop.'_ came Voldemort's reply. _'but I will admit I'm interested. '_

Harry smirked to himself this was going according to plan so he began his latest plan. He had seen that his mother and father had never had a loving relationship like people thought. In almost all of his lives his dad had hit his mom and abused her. He told Tom this and told him the Prophecy. He pointed out it didn't say which year the child would be born. He then pointed out that it pointed to more than just him and Neville Longbottom. He hadn't really wanted to point that out and have someone else get left without parents but he really didn't care this time around so what did it really matter? He then pointed out the issue with the Horocruxes and suggested that he reabsorb them because it would go far in getting his sanity back and that could only aid him.

Tom was asking questions left and right and Harry giving vague answers daring the man to figure it out.

 _'I have to go.'_ Harry finally wrote. _'Mom says I need changed and a nap.'_

 _'That's gross.'_

 _'I'm a baby!'_

 _'Get potty trained!'_

 _'I'm not even two yet!'_

 _'Write back when you wake.'_

* * *

Harry and Tom wrote back and forth until Harry had had enough of his mom being abused and asked for help. He was 15 months old. The same age he had been when he'd gotten the Horocrux last time.

 _'I'll send Severus. You are out from under the Fidilus right?'_

 _'Yes, Dad got fed up with it and demanded that it be removed so they did. He's going back to work tomorrow.'_

 _'Understood.'_

"okay, champ." Remus picked Harry up and in to his lap. "You've been writing so much lets hear you sing your ABC's."

Harry was annoyed, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Dumbledore, and Peter were sitting all around. Someone knocked at the door and Lily returned with Severus. Who was holding some lilies. Lily put them in a vase and gushed about how smart Harry was as James demanded the man leave. Lily sat Severus down and gave him tea.

"Okay, Harry." Remus encouraged.

"A , B, C, D, E, F, G," Harry sang boardly, "H, I , J, K , L, M, N, O , P, Q, R, S , T , U, V, W, X, Y, Z."

He got claps for his being so smart. He noted Severus seemed shocked.

"Great job, Pup." Sirius boomed, rubbing his hand into Harry's head gently . "Uncle Padfoot, bought you a book today." He handed it to Harry. "I know you can read but I thought this book would be better for you."

Harry opened it.

 _A is for Asphadale, Asphadale is found ..._

Severus almost choked on his tea and Harry cheered, Got down and was soon on his stomach in front of the fire with the book telling him about different plants if he touched them. It gave him the whole history of the plant.

"You got him a Potions book?!" James raged, "Why would you do that?!"

"Because, Harry likes to learn." Sirius said, "Now come on, we have to get to work. Nice seeing you again, Snivillus."

"Black."

"I have to go too." Remus stood, "Come on, Peter." He smiled at Severus, " Good day, Severus. "

"Lupin, Pettigrew."

Dumbledore and Minerva left next.

* * *

"Why do you have a black eye, " Severus asked, though his eyes were on Harry. He finally looked at her. "You have a black eye and you look like shit."

"I need help." Lily confessed, "I need to get Harry and I out of here. I already have everything packed and duplicated so James didn't notice. I went to Gringotts and emptied all the Potter vaults leaving him only a Knut. He left me in charge all of it because I was better at then him. I have divorce papers ready to arrive and Madam Bones on my side. I just need somewhere to stay."

Severus cocked his eyebrow.

"No problem." He said, "Get the kid and we'll leave."

Lily hugged him and asked him to try and get Harry to let him pick him up. Then explained that Harry didn't like being touched by people he didn't know. She ran off to grab the bag she had everything in. Severus didn't give Harry a chance to refuse just picked him. Harry hugged his book to him and glared at Severus who glared right back. That's what Lily walked in on. The two of them having a glaring contest.

She smiled fondly then cleared her throat.

"We should leave now."

Both males looked at her. They went outside past the wards. Severus pulled Lily close and Apperated. They appeared outside his childhood home just inside the wards. Once inside Severus called his elf to light a fire in the living room and child proof the house. He then set Harry and his book in front of the fire. Harry liked that.

"Mama, wite."

"Of course dear." She got Harry his writing book. The book he used to write to Tom in. She gave it to him. "Thank you, Severus. Does anyone know about this place?"

"No and no one can get in." Severus assured her. "We can use my old room for Harry's room. " He lead her upstairs. His elf was already making the room larger and cleaning it. Lily thanked the elf who beamed at her and took the bag from her. Soon a Nursery was set up with all of Harry 's things. Lily described how Harry liked his room and explained she thought he was a little OCD because everything had to be in it's proper place or he got upset. Severus asked if he was autistic. Lily gave him a considering look before saying that she should really have thought about that and have him tested.

 _'Severus took us away.'_ Harry wrote. _'We are at his place now and he says no one knows where it is. I noticed he has a Tracking Charm on him but the Wards wont let anyone actually find him. He also has another spell on him. It's a Compulsion Charm and a Anger Charm and ...well he's under a lot of spells on him. Do you think you could remove them subtly?"_

 _'So Severus is being controlled by the goat by spells?'_

 _'Yes. I don't want the Goat finding us. He was over today. I have to find away to make them check me and mom from spells. '_

 _'Through a fit and make yourself sick.'_

 _'I hate that! She fusses!'_

 _'It's means to an end.'_

Harry huffed and began wailing. Working himself up so that he had a fever and making himself ill. Sure enough Lily and Severus came running and Lily began casting charms on him to see what was wrong.

"Someone cast spells on my baby!" she yelled, she cast a few more spells, "It was Albus! We need to take him to St. Mungo's now!"

Severus grabbed Harry's book before following through the floo. He was not amused.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was pissed and let his displeasure be known as he threw his fit. People kept touching him and messing around with his magic and dammit that hurt! Lily kept trying to calm him down and apologizing suddenly everyone screamed and Harry went silent every piece of glass in the room had exploded and everyone had been knocked over.

Harry was fuming! In all his lives he'd never once thought Dumbledore had gone so far to bound his magic! Yet, it had just been released and he felt amazing and like he could do anything. Like kill a certain meddling old goat. He'd done it before in a few lives. Those were when he sided with Tom and had no other choice or the man had royally pissed him off like right now! Too bad he was only a baby or he'd be out AK ing the man right now!

Lily was of course threatening to do the same thing . Severus became the voice of reason and suggested the two of them be checked as well. Lily was raging when they found charms on both of them. Again Severus was the voice of reason seeing as Harry really couldn't be at this point and wanted to kill the man just as much as Lily did.

Lily suddenly screamed.

"Harry, you're hair is changing colors." she explained gently, "It just shocked mommy that's all. "

"Otay." Harry said, pulling at his hair. It was longer and messy then any other time he was a baby because James had insisted keeping it short every other time. Except when Harry did his Prodigy acts then James ignored him and pretended he didn't have a son. It was long enough for him to pull a group of strands in to his face so he could see it. Sure enough it was changing color. "Wite , Mama."

"Hang on , Dear." she watched Harry frown and knew why. She always gave into his want to write. "I'm going to ask the Healers to run some more tests to determine your abilities and how smart you are." She explained as if talking to another adult. "It shouldn't hurt at all, honey."

'Oh, great.' Harry sighed to himself . 'I never had to go through this to prove I was a prodigy before!' he seemed to think , 'maybe that's because I was never able to save mom before. Wait if they unbound my magic then will they find other things wrong with me? Maybe they explain the frequent episodes when I can hardly breath. It's been like that ever since my first life. But I wanted to fly. I haven't flown in a long time but the attacks still come on. Didn't I actually die from one? Yeah, that's right that was my fourth life. I died when I was three from an attack. I thought it was asthma now I'll get it confirmed. '

* * *

Sure enough he had asthma but it had been hidden mostly by the block on his magic and his own magic which of course was slowly draining him. They gave him a magical inhaler to keep with him always. Or rather they gave it to Lily. They then took a whole medical work up . Then they took him to a room with lots of toys and began testing his IQ and everything else they could think off.

Harry was declared a prodigy in both mental and magical means.

Lily upset Harry a bit by asking if he had any disorder's.

"Well, he has OCD." the Healer laughed, "As you saw he cleaned up after each mess and made a huge fuss when we wouldn't let him. " Harry had actually been distracted until they let him clean up and organize the messes he'd made. "Other than that I don't see any problem with your son, Lily."

"Oh, thank you, Healer Malfoy."

"It's Narcissa." The Healer said, as the door burst open and James came marching in. Harry began wailing. Lily picked him and tried to calm him. "May I help you?"

"I'm Harry's father." James stated, Sirius was behind him and mouthing 'I'm sorry. ' To Lily . "What is my son doing being looked over by some Death Eater scum?!"

"JAMES!" Lily cried, "Healer Malfoy has been nothing if not great to Harry! And he is no longer your son! You must have seen the divorce papers by now!"

"Which I'm not signing! " James yelled, "Give me my son!"

Severus came between Lily/Harry and James. He raised his wand.

"Give me a reason , Potter." he said in a deadly voice."Just one."

"Severus!" Narcissa scolded, the Potter Healer had been their through out the whole thing taking notes on how Narcissa handled the whole process as Narcissa was only in-training. She was the best they had and was on the fast track to become a full Healer before any of her other In-training year mates. "This is not the proper time nor place. You can not curse the child's father."

"See Lily's black eye, Cissy?"

"Yes, I do."

"Potter did that!" Severus was still speaking in that deathly calm voice. "Potter hit her. So she filled for divorce and left him. I don't know where she went but when the kid got sick she called me up and asked me to meet her here. Now I can understand why."

That sank in and was soon being spred around 's because several people had come in because of all the shouting.

* * *

Harry wailed and wailed as James screamed and yelled to hand over his son. He had also drawn his wand. Auror's were called but seemed confused until Amelia Bones showed up.

"Lily dear." she rushed over to where Lily was trying desperately., with Narcissa's help, to calm Harry. The fighting had stopped, "I heard that Harry was here and came to check on both of you. Did he sign the papers?"

"He's refusing." Lily sighed, as Harry finally began to calm since the noise was gone. Harry had been pulling at his ears. Finally, she screamed as he popped in to a little wolf pup. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Harry sweetie you just shocked mommy again. I'm not scared or mad at you." in fact in all the Chaos she'd forgotten that she'd been told that Harry was in the running for being a Natural animagus because it ran in the Potter family and the Black family of which Harry was from both. "What a wonderful animal."

"Natural animagus can turn into any animal." Narcissa warned, "My Draco seems determined to stay as a Dragon. " Lily looked horrified.

"A Ridgeback to be exact." Severus put in shaking his head. He'd quickly put his wand away when Madam Bones had come in. "He has Black and Malfoy blood in him so he too carried a double chance of becoming a Natural animagus. "

Harry suddenly became himself again and grabbed some of Severus' hair and giggled as he pulled on it lightly. It wasn't greasy at all it was silky.

"No no, Harry, we mustn't pull hair." Lily said, sternly.

"He's not hurting me." Severus replied, he picked Harry up and sure enough Harry let go and was glaring. The contest resumed. "I'll take this while you deal with that."

"OH NO YOU WONT!" James roared. But Severus was already sitting in a chair in a corner Harry on his lap both of them glaring. " GET YOUR GREASY HANDS OFF MY SON, DEATH EATER!"

Harry panicked as Severus rolled up his left sleeve to show nothing. Harry didn't look away and nether did Severus both maintaining eye contact. Sirius did a number of tests and confirmed nothing was there. Harry knew Severus would have had to hide the mark somehow because Tom had told him Severus was a Death Eater in this life as well.

* * *

Madam Bones calmly told James that if he didn't sign he'd be expelled from the Auror's because he, James, knew it was against law to abuse one's wife and neglect one's son if he didn't sign the divorce papers. James read through them and made a fuss about getting full custody of his son. They were now in Amelia's office. Lily had Severus at her side. Surprisingly Sirius was siding with her as well and so was Minerva. both sat on her side.

James had only brought Peter and Albus. Albus of course was trying to smooth everything over while glaring at Harry who was writing in his book on the floor at Lily's feet his hair changing color rapidly. He could have sworn he'd blocked the boy from having that ability when he'd held the boy for the first time. Of course he could have sworn Voldemort would choose Harry as well and he hadn't.

Harry stood and walked around absently he stopped in front of Severus. They locked eyes instantly both glaring. It had become a game with them.

"Up!" He demanded.

"Do you have a dirty dipper?"

"Yes." Harry said innocently making James crack a smile and Sirius break out laughing.

"Then no way." Severus replied, "Get your uncle to change you first."

"no unle. " Harry said pointing at Sirius who sobered up and frowned hurt. "nusin."

"Cousin?" Sirius asked, and Harry nodded, "That's right." Sirius beamed swinging Harry into his arms. "I am your cousin! You're so smart little guy! Now lets go change that yucky dipper."

He grabbed the dipper bag and walked out. Catching James trying to send him a silent message to take Harry out of there and back to the house. Sirius had no intention of doing that.

He heard the arguing all the way down the hall and into the bathroom. Severus had called it the 'Evans Temper' when Sirius had gaped at Lily going off of James . It had been a week since the hospital incident and Sirius had seen the James Severus always complained about.

* * *

When they got back he set Harry down and got a glare from James. Harry went right over to Severus.

"UP!" He demanded,

Severus let out an annoyed sigh and picked the boy up putting him in his lap. Harry held up the Potions book Sirius had gotten him. He played with it more than all his other toys because he still wasn't out of the 'A's ' yet and it thrilled him to no end. He opened it to the page where his book mark was and pointed but did not push the picture.

Severus rolled his eyes and began lecturing in a low voice to Harry who got annoyed that he had to talk like a baby and couldn't ask questions properly.

James raged and raged and Dumbledore tried to do his best but in the end James calmed down enough to barter.

"Why would I touch Lily's school vault when I'm one of the richest wizard's in the world. I have no need for that." Lily hid her smirk. Severus hid his sneer and Harry cocked his head to one side. " I don't want my son around Snivillus."

"Severus is my friend." Lily stated coldly. "I'll hang around with him if I damn well please! By extension so will Harry. "

"Sev'rus." Harry stated and gave Severus' hair a tug as to prove Lily's point.

Lily cood at him and kissed his head. Severus let out a long suffering sigh. He had no clue why but Potter's little brat seemed to have attached himself to him and now said brat could say his name. He was never going to hear the end of it. James looked murderous. Sirius found it funny and Minerva was smiling as well. He glanced at Dumbledore and could just see the wheel's turning in the man's head.

"As you can see..." Lily finally said, "Harry doesn't take after you in the fact that he actually likes Severus."

"Sev'rus."

"I don't want my son around that Death Eater trash!"

"You can make your other son stay away from him." Amelia said and had everyone's attention. James looked horrified that she held another birth certificate in his file besides Harry's. "According to this you have an Illegitimate son. His name is James Potter Jr. and his mother is a known stripper." Lily's eyes flashed. "I think you should just sign the papers James. "

James did so his face burning. Right as he finished Kingsley ran in.

"Voldemort just went after a family." he declared . "The mother's dead, the kid's alive and has a scar on his head. " he held out said, kid. Who looked like James. " Don't know his name."

"I believe that this is James Potter Jr." Amelia said. The child woke up and looked around.

"Dada." Jr. said reaching for James. "Dada."

James took the kid.

"When was James Jr. born?" Albus asked.

"July 31st."

"You!" Lily screamed, "You! "

Her magic began crackling.

"He is the child..." Albus breathed more to himself than anyone. James looked shocked. He knew what was happening. He had figured it would be Harry.

Harry on the other hand was cackling in his head merrily. He couldn't wait to ask Tom about that or how he'd figured it out. He also wanted to know if he'd had this brother in any of his past lives but couldn't recall ever coming across him and wondered why. This made him want to do research and he knew away to do it. He just had to hope that the spell he'd cast after his second life to transport all of his things in a beaded bag to the next life held out. He had renewed it every life and even added better spells but it was always a gamble and of course not legal. Not in the least.


	3. Chapter 3

_'How did you know I had a brother? I didn't even know that. I never found a brother in my past lives.'_

 _'A curious thing happened the other day. A beaded bag arrived to me with all sorts of information. It would appear that you didn't know about them because I killed them.'_

 _'That's mine! It was supposed to come to me!'_

 _'I will send it along. '_ Harry could just hear the laughter in the man's writing. _'Though I do admit to being curious on some of the books and accounts that you have in here. I have taken seven which I will return to you upon my reading them.'_

 _"Fine but I need that bag! You only found the books there is more in there that only I have access to! '_ Harry glared as Severus picked him up around the middle and carried him into the dinning room/Kitchen. He was then set in his high chair and his dinner set before him. When he was finally finished Severus returned his book to him.' _Dammit, Severus is pissing me off!'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'He's acting like a father!'_ Harry huffed, though the fact didn't displease him. It was rather annoying as Severus seemed hell bent on getting his workbook away from him at every chance and testing it for spells. Of course he'd done that with everything Lily and Harry had brought with them he'd found some darker things on a necklace Dumbledore had given Lily . Like a Compulsion Charm to study and do Blood Magic. Harry had taken delight in telling Tom that. _'I know he can't find out what this book is but he's hell bent on trying. I do have a question.'_

 _'Yes, my little snake?'_

Harry beamed at the nickname. Severus grabbed the book.

"Lily is my mom's name." He read, and blinked, "Lily I think your 15 month old can write in full sentences . "

Harry summoned the book back to him with his magic and began writing again as everyone cooed in delight. Remus, Sirius and Minerva were over for dinner.

 _'Sorry Sev stole my book again. At least now I can write in full sentences. Anyway , how did James Jr. Get his scar? I doubt you would have made the same mistake twice?"_

 _"I assure you I didn't but I wanted Albus to think that I made him a Horcrux so I merely carved a lightening bolt into his head with a dark curse that only Severus would be able to counter and remove. Well, in Dumbledore's circle anyway. '_

 _'Good . Good. and the Dark Mark. You hid it with Parselmagic didn't you?'_

 _'Very good, Harry, yes I did.'_

* * *

Harry felt pleased with himself.

 **Annoyingly short chapter I know! But the next one will be out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was now 11 years old.

Severus and Lily had gotten married and Severus had Blood adopted Harry. Harry now looked like him except for Lily's delicate features. His name had been changed to Harrison Severus Snape.

They were currently relaxing on a beach in the Caribbean before the summer ended and they had to go back to school. Severus still taught Potions at the school though Dumbledore now didn't seem to care about him because he had tried and tried again to find Severus' Dark Mark and couldn't believe he couldn't. Severus seemed to have escaped being a spy for the Light though Tom still called him from time to time to work on Potions.

Lily was a Charms Mistress and a stay at home mom. As she had more kids than she knew what to do with.

That's right Harry had a hoard of little brothers and a sister.

Tiberius was now 9.

Marcus was 7.

Leonardo was 5

Michelangelo was 5

Cysmic was 3

and Rosalie was 1

Harry watched as they ran around the private beach outside the Prince Estate that they were currently staying at. He knew they would be at Hogwarts in his mom and dad's quarters so he would see them all the time but he still felt bad for leaving them. He loved them all but they all babied Rosalie. Harry was momentarily reminded of the Weasley family. After all he even had a set of twin brothers. But dismissed that because they were all really smart and behaved.

* * *

He still kept in contact with Tom who was calling himself something else and trying to work with the Ministry to reshape it having claimed the Gaunt and Slytherin seats in the Wizengamont. Dumbledore was so focused on James Jr. he hadn't yet noticed the seats were suddenly occupied.

He even wrote to James Jr sometimes.

James Jr didn't seem to resent his mom from cleaning James out. He said that they had inherited a fortune from two lesser Potter branches that had died off and James as the Head of Potter Family had gotten everything. They were back up to where they had been before Lily had cleaned them out and James was still and Auror.

* * *

They were now at Gringotts. James and James Jr. were waiting for them. Today they would clear up who was the Potter Heir.

James' eyes fell on Harry who had Rosalie on his hip. His other brother's were walking behind him then came Lily and Severus.

"Hello, Harry." he said, "Are you doing well?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, looking up in to the man's eyes. "It's nice to see you again."

It wasn't really.

James nodded.

"she's new." James Jr said to his brother. He knew he wasn't related to Harry's other brothers or the girl. "Who is she?"

"My sister Rosalie." Harry replied, "She's a year old."

It had been that long since they'd seen each other in person.

"Rosy this is my brother Jamie."

Rose gave a shy smile Jamie gave one back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you on your birthday." James cut in. " It seems you were out of town."

"Yes. " Harry said, "We were at our state house in the Caribbean . "

"I will give you your gift later on."

Harry nodded as the Goblin he always saw when he came here walked up.

"Morning Griphook."

"Heir Prince." the Goblin nodded. "Everyone follow me. "

* * *

They were soon all sat in a large room going over documents.

Jamie and Harry had both provided blood.

" Alright ." Griphook said, " It would appear that Harry Severus Snape ..." James frowned deeply at the name. " is the Potter Heir as well as the Prince Heir."

Jamie's eyes got huge he'd always been told that one day the fortune would be his one day. He wondered if his brother would take care of him if their dad died before he was of age and could get a job.

"Excuse me?" James asked, "I made Jr. my heir when I was informed Harry was the Prince Heir."

Harry had to admit that made sense. After all he was already going to be cared for he didn't need more money.

"That is true." Griphook said, "But this paper work says that Harrison is the eldest son by 1 minute. He is as of right now the Heir regardless of what your will may state. "

Harry seemed emotionless and bored as Jamie watched him discreetly from behind his bangs. But then he only saw his brother a few times a year and he always acted like that. This didn't seem to be news to him though.

"Harry already is the Heir to my family." Severus finally spoke up. "Would it be possible to pass the Potter Heirship to James Jr.?"

"It is." Griphook replied, "but it would of course require another hour of everyone's time and the current Mrs. Potter isn't here."

"The current Mrs. Potter was declared died two days ago." James spoke rather wistfully. He'd really liked that one. He was known as a male Black Widow because his wives kept dieing . Nothing could be proved as all of them were declared accidents and happened in public. "She was killed by a Death Eater. " This one had been an Auror. James patted Jamie's shoulder. " Please continue. "

* * *

In the end they left Gringotts and Jamie was the Heir of the Potter family.

Rose was now holding Harry's hand as they walked down the street.

"Madam Malkin's first." Lily said, "You two need school robes."

So the two families were ushered inside the shop. A boy Harry recognized as Draco Malfoy was getting measured.

"Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry said giving Rosy to Ti. "Both my brother..." he motioned to Jamie and noted he had Draco's attention. "and I will be starting out first year."

"Twins then?"

"No, Madam." Harry replied as Jamie shook his head and James shifted uncomfortably . "Just brothers."

"Let me finish up with the one over there." Madam Malkin said, "Got the whole lot of you in today I have. "

Harry sighed in his head. She always said that. He and Jamie sat next to where Draco was.

"How can you be brothers and be in the same year?" Draco demanded.

"Use your imagination. " Jamie stated coldly. Harry was ignoring them in favor of writing to Tom.

* * *

 _'We're at Madam Malkins. I thought you told Lucius to control his son. He's already getting into an argument with Jamie.'_

 _'Dear my little snake, I have told Lucius repeatedly to keep control of his son. I have been over to his manor a lot of these last few years and have seen how the boy acts. I may have been to subtle. Love_ Serpentis Vulpeculae.'

 _'Dad is going to invite you over for dinner again. He wants to talk to you about our new and improved WolvesBane potion. '_

 _'Finally able to get the formula right?'_

 _'I had to make it seem as if it I didn't actually already know how to make it.'_

 _'I will see you then...ah...his owl just arrived. Write soon, my little snake.'_

* * *

Severus was having Draco wait by him until his parents arrived. The boy had been bragging.

"You don't seem to realize who we are." Harry said, in a bored voice. " I am Harrison Prince. Heir Prince. and my brother is James Potter Jr. Heir Potter. We are both richer than you can ever hope to be, Heir Malfoy. We are not bothered by your inane bragging."

Severus and James actually shared a smirk at Harry.

Lucius and Narcissa had come in and had heard everything.

Draco looked flustered.

Harry stood on the stool next to Jamie while Madam Malkin chuckled and measured them.

"Why would Lady Malfoy be looking at wands anyway?" Harry drawled getting down and walking over to the curious Rosy and picking her up his sister lay her head on his shoulder and began sucking her thumb. "The wand chooses the wizard. she can not pick one out for you or it would not work. Also , First years are not allowed brooms so how do you expect to bully your parents into buying you one and how do you propose to get it into Hogwarts? I am beginning to think the Malfoy Heir does not have any brains. Now excuse us you are in my way and I would like to go outside."

The Malfoy's moved and let the two families through.

James laughed, "For that, Harry , you deserve a treat."

"Thank you, sir. " Harry said, "But that is not necessary. Mum says that we should always speak our minds so I did. "

They continued shopping for all their supplies and Lily finally took Rosy from Harry. Of course Ti wanted to carry her but Rosy was asleep so Lily un shrank her stroller and lay her down.

"Hawwy!" Cysmic cried. Everyone turned to see Harry leaning against a building clawing at his throat. Severus and James both rushed over. James sat Harry down while Severus administered the inhaler. Soon Harry was calming down.

"I didn't know he was still suffering from asthma this bad." James tried to defend himself. " Jr told me Harry told him he was doing better. i would have stopped walking around sooner if I'd known."

Lily spent the next half hour fussing over Harry as they sat in the Leaky Cauldron resting. The rest of her children were as always acting like perfect angles she wished that she could say the same about her husband and ex-husband. Though they were being quiet about it they were still hissing insults at each other.

The Weasley's and Malfoy were in the pub as well as some other people and were watching. Jamie was staring at his brother in shock. He hadn't seen Harry have an attack in years and this one looked much worse than any of the others he'd seen . So his brother had lied to him to sooth his concerns.

"It's looks like you'll be excused from flying classes and Herbology and Potions." He finally said, they all looked at him. "Well, you obviously can't fly with your condition. Herbology is an out door class with lots of plants and pollen that could set off an attack and Potions it's in a dungeon with lots of dust and the fumes..."

"Thank you for your concern , James." Lily smiled at him. "But we have taken precautions so Harry can attend Herbology and Potions. "

"Flying however is out of the picture." Severus said sternly. "I have forbidden it. "

"Harry, don't like flying." Leo said,

"He like reading." Mike agreed.

"hush you two we weren't asked." Marc hissed.

"I bet you can get on your House Team next year." Harry said gently. "I apologize for scaring you, Jamie."

With that the family sat down for lunch.

* * *

 **Okay, next chapter should be out soon as well. I owe you that much because of the short chapter.  
**

 **In the next chapter another confrontation. This time with the Weasley's.**

 **As you can see my James Potter Jr. and James senior are not acting bad toward Harry.**

 **My muse informs me that James still loves Harry even though during his, Harry's, younger years James had nothing to do with him. He finally came around and takes care of Harry as much as he's allowed. He's also , mostly , allowed to see him when he wants.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So ..." James cleared his throat. "I was ...wondering if Harry could come home with me tonight? " he saw Severus frown as he always did when James asked, and Lily look a little annoyed. "We'll meet you at Sirius' cook out early promise."

Lily pursed her lips reminding Harry strongly of Aunt Petunia.

"He may not stay tonight." Severus sighed, seeing that this was up to him. " We have a previous engagement tonight. " He seemed to think. "We can bring Harry by tomorrow morning and he may spend the night then."

The two began bartering and Lily was drawn in.

"Hey, Jamie." Ron Weasley walked over eyeing everyone. "What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"Why are sitting here with these people?" A look showed that Molly and Arther were not in the room Bill and Charlie were no where to be seen. Percy was reading and the twins and Ginny were gone were gone as well. That explained why Ron was over here. "I thought we were best mates so why don't i know these people?"

"Because it's none of your business. " Harry replied,

"That's my half brother Harrison Snape." Jamie said motioning to Harry. "That's his mother Charm Mistress Lily Snape. Those are his younger brothers Tiberius, Marcus, the twins Leonardo and Michelangelo, Cysmic and their little sister Rosalie. We meet up a few times a year so I can see my brother. "

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Ron demanded looking pissed, "We're best mates!"

"It's none of your business." Harry replied, again. He had a bit of a headache he got them some times after attacks. "Our family matters do not concern you. "

He could tell that Ron was loosing his temper and sure enough he began making a scene on how he was the famous Jamie Potters best friend and he had a right to know! He kept getting louder and louder until the adults began paying attention. James pulled Jamie away from the raging red head as Lily shot a silencing spell just as the Weasley's arrived.

"How dare you silence my son!" Molly raged.

"Ron was getting rather loud, Molly." James cut in. " He was ranting over Jr. Spending time with his own brother."

"What brother?!" Molly demanded. "you only have one child!"

"He has two sons!" Lily spat. " Or has everyone forgotten that he was married to me as soon as we were out of school and we had a son?!"

All eyes went to Harry who was holding the now awake Rosy over his head and out of the reach of his younger brothers who wanted to help change her. Rosy for her part was giggling and kicking her tiny shoe clad feet at her brothers. She began clapping in glee. Harry blinked and looked around then looked back at his brothers.

"No playing keep away with your sister boys." Severus said taking the girl. "I will change her. "

The boys all huffed. Harry returned to the conversation.

"It seems that for a huge scandal it was forgotten rather quickly. " Harry said absently.

"Lets go get our wands." Jamie said grabbing Harry's hand. "Then we can get our pets! "

"Mom is busy and I'm not allowed out of her or dad's site."

"But I know what to do if you get sick again." Jamie looked up at his dad and Lily. " May we please go and get our wands?"

"Very well." Lily said before James could. James looked shocked, "But you must stay together at all times and we will be along shortly. you are not to leave the outside of the store without us."

"Yes, mum."

"Yes, Ma'am."

With that Jamie pulled Harry away making sure that Harry's beaded bag was still hanging from one of his jean's belt loops.

* * *

"You shouldn't put up with him." Harry said after awhile. "In a way he'd gone fond of Jamie too and he was also family. "Ron I mean. Something tells me he's only after your fame and money. He'll probably turn his back on you at some point."

"I know." Jamie sighed "and I hate having to hide how smart i am from him. He gets jealous over everything. No matter what i do."

"That's why i said ditch him."

"But how we've known each other our whole lives. "

"Tell dad that you think you and Ron have grown apart and don't want to be his friend anymore. Then start being who you want to be, Jamie." Harry said noting that his brother was still holding his hand. "Ignore Ron when he comes around. Wanna play a good trick on him?"

"Yeah." Jamie nodded, "What?"

"You'll see when we get to Hogwarts. " Harry sneered, " I'll have my dad...er..."

"It's okay." Jamie chuckled, "I understand when you do that and so does dad even though he does like it."

"Well, I'll have Sev set it up."

They walked into Olivanders to see Draco again. He had both his parents with him. Harry walked up to Narcissa his Healer pulling a nervous Jamie behind him.

"I'm having trouble breathing." He declared to her. "It's too dusty in here. "

Narcissa began running scans and was soon frowning deeply. She ordered him to sit in a chair and cast an oxygen mask over his face. Harry relaxed he could breath again.

"Where are you parents?" Narcissa asked Jamie who gave her wide eyes." I am Harry's Healer. " Jamie nodded "I need to know where Lily and Severus are?"

"They are at the Leaky. " he responded. " Ron Weasley threw a fit because he never met Harry and he got loud now the adults are arguing. They said they'd be here shortly. May I watch your son get his wand?"

Harry had spotted it too. Draco was getting upset that they had taken his mother's attention while he was testing wands. He flashed an angry look when Narcissa smile at them and turned back to Draco who nodded to his mother and took the next wand. Draco was on his tenth wand when the families appeared. Sparks shot out of his wand and everyone in the room, yes everyone, clapped for him. Draco looked proud Harry just looked bored.

"HARRY!" Lily was at his side. "Cissy what happened?"

"They came in and Harry marched right over and declared he was having trouble breathing. " Narcissa explained calmly . Everyone, Save the younger kids. Noticed both James and Severus pale. " I did a few scans his lungs are weaker than they were a month ago when I did his school check up. "

"I don't understand why." Lily cried, "I mean he had an attack earlier but it was mild compared to some of the others he's had lately. "

"I need you to bring him in soon."

"How's tomorrow? " James asked , getting a cocked eyebrow from Severus. " I'll give up my night with him if it's what's best for his health."

"Tomorrow will do just fine." Cissy nodded. "I must warn you though, " her eyes were on the child prodigy in front of her. "if it gets worse you may not be able to attend Hogwarts. "

"I understand." Harry said , cursing his luck. "Maybe he should bring his mom in dad in on his secret so that they could prevent the happenings over the next few years. "But you do realize what you just said right?" she cocked her eyebrow at his cheeky smirk. "I live at Hogwarts."

Cissy slapped his shoulder in mock exasperation.

"You know very well what I mean." she lectured, "Severus' quarters at Hogwarts are protected because of your condition and your house elves make sure there is no dust or anything that can set off attacks around. "

"I understand. " Harry replied, "Just trying to lighten the mood."

* * *

Jamie got his wand and Ollivander kept looking as if his life depended on giving Jamie the Phoenix wand. Jamie was in awe over his Theastral hair wand. Harry took his turn but couldn't find a wand.

"Looks like you need a special wand." Ollivander said "Don't get many of those, but it's to be expected you being such a prodigy and all."

Again that was new. He'd never needed a special made wand before. He was told to choose from cores that called to him. He moved his hand over the cores. He grabbed a vial of Phoenix tears and another of Basilisk venom . It shocked everyone. Then he was told to pick a wood. He picked Acacia, and Elder infused with Cherry .

"Curious." Ollivander mumbled. "Let me tell you about the woods you have chosen. " he cleared his throat. " Elder: The rarest wand wood of all, and reputed to be deeply unlucky, the elder wand is trickier to master than any other. It contains powerful magic, but scorns to remain with any owner who is not the superior of his or her company; it takes a remarkable wizard to keep the elder wand for any length of time. The old superstition, 'wand of elder, never prosper,' has its basis in this fear of the wand, but in fact, the superstition is baseless, and those foolish wandmakers who refuse to work with elder do so more because they doubt they will be able to sell their products than from fear of working with this wood. The truth is that only a highly unusual person will find their perfect match in elder, and on the rare occasion when such a pairing occurs, I take it as certain that the witch or wizard in question is marked out for a special destiny. An additional fact that I have unearthed during my long years of study is that the owners of elder wands almost always feel a powerful affinity with those chosen by rowan." He layed the wood down on the counter.

" Cherry:This very rare wand wood creates a wand of strange power, most highly prized by the wizarding students of the school of Mahoutokoro in Japan, where those who own cherry wands have special prestige. The Western wand-purchaser should dispel from their minds any notion that the pink blossom of the living tree makes for a frivolous or merely ornamental wand, for cherry wood often makes a wand that possesses truly lethal power, whatever the core, but if teamed with dragon heartstring, the wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind."

He lay that wood beside the other.

"and finally Acacia: A very unusual wand wood, which I have found creates tricky wands that often refuse to produce magic for any but their owner, and also withhold their best effects from all but those most gifted. This sensitivity renders them difficult to place, and I keep only a small stock for those witches or wizards of sufficient subtlety, for acacia is not suited to what is commonly known as 'bangs-and-smells' magic. When well-matched, an acacia wand matches any for power, though it is often underrated due to the peculiarity of its temperament."

Harry was interested for the first time since being reborn.

"Now for you cores. " Ollivander said, " Basilisk Venom: Venom cored Basilisk wands are among the most powerful of Basilisk cores and the most rare with Basilisk Venom cored wands taking up some 2-3% maximum of Basilisk cored wands. Such wands are, while not necessarily quick, highly efficient, and while their casting speed may not be significant, the speed at which their spells take effect is. As with most Basilisk cored wands Basilisk Venom wands have a preference for Parselmouths, but also like those with razor wit and learned cunning, though they do well in the hands of those who naturally tend towards cunning as well. As with Fang-cored wands they often are near-incapable of healing magics, though Venom cores in woods such as Rowan, Willow and Juniper can be unusually effective when used to Heal."

Harry scoffed at that.

"and Phoenix tears: not much is known because it's not normally used in wand making but everyone agrees the main use is healing."

Harry nodded.

"I will suspend the Venom in the tears." Ollivander mumbled to himself. "come back in two hours...or better yet I'll mail it to you..."

"We are not leaving this alley without that wand." Severus sneered, noting Draco looked put out by Harry getting such a strong wand. "We will come back to pick it up later. "

With that they went to the pet store. He noted the Malfoys fallowing close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry smirked as Hedwig landed on his shoulder as soon as they entered the Owl store. He began petting her.

"I want one!" Cy cried reaching for Hedwig. Harry knelt down and let his baby brother and sister pet the wand. They did exactly what he told them when petting her and ate it up. Leo and Mike came over to pet her too as did Marc and Ti. Lily giggled and Severus rolled his eyes wondering how he had managed to take of the zoo they had thus far. "Pwetty. "

"I think I'll call you Hedwig." Harry said, the shop owner looked on the verge of laughter and had to duck as an Eagle Owl landed on Draco's shoulder and a Great Horned Owl landed on Jamie's shoulder. " Looks like we found Familiars. " He stated. He looked at his parents. "Hedwig can sleep in my room with me can't she? I don't think she'd like all the other animals just yet."

"Other animals?" Lucius asked , paying for Draco's owl and everything the boy would need to take care of it. " How many do you have , Severus?"

"I have 7 children." Severus drawled as James payed , Harry was looking around his brothers trailing after him like they always did. Lily had smartly strapped Rosy in . "Just think about it. This will be Harry's first pet though. He's never wanted one before. Did you find something, son?" Everyone noted the small flinch from James. Harry held out a cage. "A wonderful choice." Harry mumbled a thanks and proceeded to get everything else he would need. In one life he'd lost Hedwig in the summer before first and second year do to starvation. He had fed her most of the food he got while locked in his room but it hadn't been enough. That still haunted him. "No more pets until Ti is old enough for his owl."

"But, daddy." Ti said, "The rabbit wants me take it home." He pulled a muggle baby rabbit out of his pocket making Severus sigh and Lily giggle again. "and Jase is awfully lonely. "

"Ah." Lucius said trying to hide a chuckle while James laughed, they had left the store. "Please, daddy. Janice is only a rabbit she can't do anything wrong."

They'd been dragged over to the Magical Menagerie. He got Hedwig checked over and given her shots then asked the woman to look at the rabbit.

"That's where you got off to." she woman sighed, looking at Ti. " I've been looking all over for this one where did you find it?"

"Outside by the wand store." Ti answered truthfully, "I thought it was a muggle rabbit that had gotten in."

"No dear." she chuckled, "This one has magic though it's mostly just changing it's fur color some red head girl let her out earlier. "

"Brother can do that!" Ti said brightly as the woman checked over Janice. "Can change his hair color!"

"Can he now?"

Harry sighed and changed his hair purple. Rosy giggled and clapped in delight. Then pouted when he changed it back to black.

* * *

After what felt like ever Harry got his wand and was saying good bye to the Malfoy's , James and Jamie.

"Where are guys going to night?" James finally asked,

Lily pursed her lips then spoke.

"My nephew seems to be showing signs of magic. " Lily replied, " We've been going over to talk my sister through it. Stay on call I may need you to Obliviate the husband as he hates magic ..."

"Come with us." Severus offered shocking everyone. " Tuny's husband hates magic and I feel he might be abusing one if not both of them. We could probably use an Auror if only to keep me from killing the giant whale. "

"Tell me where it is and I'll show up." James agreed, "I'll get some contacts to help me get some Muggle divorce papers ready. "

"Thank you, James. " Lily said with a sigh. "Bring Jr along. The kids can play in the yard. "

* * *

Harry hated Private Drive! He hated the Dursley's but once a month since he was three and Dudley began showing magic they had come here. Last time Petunia had been favoring her right side. He looked around and saw people watching. He couldn't blame them. They were wearing the best clothes muggle money could buy and radiated filthy rich.

"Harry!" Dudley called from the yard. Petunia turned and looked to see them all heading toward them and looked relieved and panicked at the same time. "Ti! Marc! Leo! Mike! Cy! Rosy!"

Harry remained passive as they approached.

"You brought your ex-husband?" Petunia asked in a whisper as they greeted each other. "Why?"

"I'm law enforcement. " James said casually, "Lily asked me to come along to check that everything is alright around here." the neighborhood had fallen silent. "We've had several domestic service calls to this home over the last few months. I'm just here to make sure you and your son is safe." he motioned to his son. "Since I'm off duty I decided to bring my son along to play with yours while we talk. That and I couldn't find a babysitter."

That earned him a chuckle from Petunia and several neighbors. Severus had to admit James was putting on a good show and Lily seemed to be fighting off laughing.

"Yes, of course." Petunia said, "Children please play here or in the back yard quietly for a while, stay away from the street..."

"HARRY SEVERUS SNAPE DON'T YOU DARE HEAD TOWARD THAT BACK YARD WITH THE OTHERS YOU ARE NOT HEALTHY GET IN THAT HOUSE THIS SECOND!"

Harry veered away from line of kids heading to the back yard toward the front door. The adults soon joining him. Lily give him affronted look that said she was hurt he had even tried. Soon they were all inside and Vernon looked murderous.

* * *

"Is something wrong with Harry?" Petunia asked as she served tea she noted he looked uncomfortable. "Why can't he play outside?"

"My asthma is worse." Harry answered, "my lungs are getting weaker. "

"I 'm sorry to hear that." Petunia said and sounded it. "Have you been going to your Doc...Healer?"

"I'm going tomorrow." Harry said noting that Vernon was beginning to turn purple. He pulled out his Workbook / Journal. "I'm going to write about my day. "

* * *

 _'I need to tell someone else my secret. I may not be able to attend Hogwarts.'_

 _'The Journal will never be given to Ginerva Weasley . I have absorbed it back in to my self along with my others though I still have duplicates so Albus thinks I still made them . '_

 _'So why do you look like your in your 20's?'_

 _'Why do you ask?'_

 _'I'm not sure if I should tell you anything else about my past. '_

 _'Then let me guess, my little snake...You and I were lovers?"_

 _'Technically, we were married.'_

 _'Really?'_

 _'Technically, i didn't have a choice Dumbledore gave me to you when you demanded that i be yours and you would stop destroying the world. At first I hated you for it but you treated me nice and so did the Death Eaters and after a time I actually fell in love with you. '_

 _'how old were you?'_

 _'14. '_ Harry wrote back. He noted the screaming around him. _'So tell me are you a pedophile here as well?'_

 _'I'll have to think on that but even I was you are still too young. To answer your question, my little snake, I look like that because I and your father made me look like this. That's right he knows who I truly am.'_

 _'Does he know about me? Does he know we talk?'_

 _'I have not yet told him that but i will soon if you wish. I think he would be the best person to reveal your secret to. You wont even need to swear him to secrecy . '_

 _I might have to because he'll want to tell mom.'_

 _'It could only help you as you are not in the best health, my little snake. '_

 _'I'll think about it. My uncle's blowing his top I have to go."_

* * *

"Now sign the Divorce papers now or you'll be facing charges in our world!" James growled, trying to keep his temper he'd had enough. "Don't worry you'll forget this all soon enough. "

Vernon signed not knowing he'd just played. James had pulled a Lily and cleaned the man out as well as given Petunia full custody of Dudley. The papers magically vanished. James pointed his wand.

"Obliviate!"

He concentrated on erasing and replacing memories. Then made the man sleep.

"What did you make him believe?" Petunia asked, hugging Dudley to her. He was normal size and weight for an 11 year old . The children had come in when they heard the yelling and had hidden and listened. "I mean what if tries to take my son?"

"He can't." James smirked his half smile. " I pulled a Lily." Petunia looked confused while Severus looked mildly amused and Lily laughed. "When Lily left me. She cleaned me out. Took all my money , and got full custody of Harry. She got the best properties, most of the house elves. " Petunia actually smiled at her sister. " So that's what i did for you. " James shrugged all that didn't bother him anymore. he'd gotten over it. " Hell, she even took my two best friends. "

"That was your own fault." Harry chirped.

James ruffled Harry's hair absently.

"It was. " he agreed. " This house is yours. His parents place is yours and Grunnings is yours. "

"I can't run a business."

"I can!" Harry said. Revenge! "I'll work it out with Griphook. He says I'm a financial genius because I've invested most of my school vault and made a great profit from it. " he hissed as Severus smacked him on the back of his head and Lily gave him a 'We'll be talking about this later ' look. " I'll take over and all the profits will go to you, Auntie. You'll be rich and living large in no time. "

"O-okay." Petunia nodded, "But what does he think happened. "

"Oh, " James scratched his cheek . "I have some contacts, Squibs, here in the Muggle world they received proof that Vernon was cheating on you with several people and ..." he cleared his throat several times. "raping and beating young boys. he's killed a few. The Muggle law enforcement are on the way here. I made him think that you caught him cheating on you with his secretary when you went to bring him his forgotten lunch today but had already asked for the divorce because he's been hurting you."

Lily and severus were impressed. Harry was humming happily in his head . Glad that he had gotten the file he'd collected there in time for it to be handed off to James.

* * *

The Muggle cops took Vernon away laying out the charges against him for all to hear.

Lily used magic to pack everything up for Petunia and Dudley. Thanked James profusely and the group, Minus James and Jamie, apperated outside the gates of Hogwarts.

"Why are we at an abandon lot?" Petunia asked

"It's a huge castle!" Dudley cried,

Lily chuckled and lead Petunia in the gates. Petunia gasped as she saw Hogwarts for the first time.

Harry fell into bed exhausted and breathing hard. He used his inhaler and tried to calm down. He hated this! Why did he have to be this sick? It wasnt fair! He like this life and wanted it to be perfect!

He began coughing he really couldn't breath. He felt the wards around his room be breached and was told it was his parents. He felt them trying to calm him then someone was carrying him. He wondered what was going on and what had set him off. It would have had to been the Apperation . His chest felt tight and his lungs were burning.


	7. Chapter 7

When Harry woke he was in St. Mungos. He cursed but then found he could breath. He looked around to see his sobbing mom being comforted by Severus and on the other side of the room James was standing in the door way staring hard and the wall lost in thought. He tried to talk but nothing happened it had the desired effect Lily and Severus rushed over to him and James stared at him.

"Harry, sweetie try not to talk." Lily said to him smiling. "Cissy gave you an experimental potion and used some spells. It's like I said Experimental but they think it's going to work. If it does you'll be on the train to Hogwarts with everyone else next week. You have to stay here this whole week okay?"

Harry nodded. He sighed in relief Lily had been crying tears of joy. He hoped they continued to be joy . He cursed his stupid luck for landing him in the hospital. He hated hospital of course if you'd lived as long as he had you'd have hated them too.

The door opened and Serpentis Vulpeculae walked in. Harry thought his heart might have stopped. As did Severus.

"Serpentis." Severus greeted respectfully. "What brings you here?"

"We were supposed to have dinner tonight." He handed the flowers to Lily. " but your sister-in-law told me you had to rush Harry here. i was concerned and came to see if he was okay?"

"We hope for the best. " Severus replied, "You've met James?"

"Ah, yes, hello, James."

"Serpentis." James greeted. He'd had the man over several times himself for dinner . He liked the guy maybe a little more than he should. " Thank you for coming to visit my son."

"Your son?" Tom asked, pretending not to know. "I thought James Jr was your son."

"He is." James nodded, "So is Harry. Severus blood adopted him. "

"Ah, I see." Tom said, smoothly, "I apologize for bringing up unpleasant memories."

James looked at his watch and sighed.

"I have to head in to work." he moved over to ruffle Harry's hair. "I'll come back tomorrow."

Harry nodded and watched James leave. Cissy swept in checked him over removed the spells from his throat so he could talk. Lit in to him for making them all worry, said she glad he was okay, hugged him and left. Harry's head was spinning. That woman had to be bipolar.

He took a deep breath.

"Mum dad, we need to talk." He said, "Serpentis can stay you'll understand why later. I ask you to not interrupt me until I'm done."

* * *

So Harry sat there and told them everything between glasses of water, juice, some food, and several bathroom breaks. He wouldn't look at them when he finished.

"That's the whole prophecy ?" Severus asked after a long silence. "That..." he frowned and tried again. "It could mean anything."

"Exactly." Tom said from his chair. " I was originally not going choose anyone for years. Then I found Harry had a brother. I could choose a Potter but not the Potter everyone thought I would choose. "

"Yes, Dumbledore and James did seemed shocked you attacked Jamie." Lily finally spoke. "They both seemed to think it was going to be Harry." She hugged her son. "We will always love you , Harry, I want you to know that."

"I know." Harry wheezed out. "I didn't exactly want to tell you but I think I have to because of my condition. "

"It's okay." Severus said, "I actually suspected something was going on for a long time now. "

"So ... tell us about your life , son" Lily said kissing the boy's forehead. "Is their anyone you've chosen to be with in all of your lives?"

"Not all of them." Harry said with a smile. "But in about 30 of them I ended up with Tom here."

"Really?" Tom smirked , "Now you didn't tell me that. You just said we were married in your last life."

"We were." Harry wheezed out. He looked away blushing. He was still very much in love with Tom. He took a harsh breath. He noted Lily was smiling softly at him with love in her eyes. He smiled back his mom still loved him. That counted for a lot. He blushed again when Tom sat on the side of his bed and began running his fingers through his hair. He leaned into the touch. "I'm getting tired. "

"Then sleep." Tom chuckled.

* * *

Two weeks later Harry was on the Platform getting ready to go to Hogwarts. He still had a few mild problems every now and then but other wise he was just fine. He hugged his brothers and sister good bye. He allowed Lily to kiss his cheek before waving and heading on to the train. He found a car and settled down only to be interrupted by Jamie joining him.

"Sorry, I'm dodging Ron." Jamie sat down across from his brother. "I told him I didnt want to be friends with him anymore and he is convinced it's your fault. It's not." Jamie said quickly, "but you know how you said that he'd turn on me?" Harry nodded, "I think he has. I think he's working with Dumbledore to lead me the way the man wants to make a weapon out of me."

"That's probably exactly what is happening. " Harry said smirking to himself. " What does Father have to say?"

"He's no longer in Dumbledore's camp either." Jamie said with a weak smile. " I'm scared of being sorted into Gryffindor because of Ron."

"Don't worry about that." Harry chuckled, "Remember I promised you a prank to end all pranks. I'm going to deliver."

"Okay." Jamie said, "and you? Slytherin?"

"Yeah." Harry said staring out the window. They had yet to start moving. "It's the best place for me. Did father want you in Gryffindor?"

"I don't really know." Jamie sighed, "He's on the train. Lets go ask. The train has a few Auror's on it just in case. Dumbledore's orders. "

So Harry cast Notice Me Not Charms on them and locked their car doing the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry , Jamie, Dudley and the other first years made their way over to the boats. Dudley had joined them in their cabin and they had discussed Houses. Harry was confidant that he'd talked Dudley out of the one House he was convinced the boy would go into. They were followed in by Draco who was promptly forced out by all three of them. Instead they let Lily Moon into their boat with them. Harry began coughing halfway across.

"Do you remember the warming charm?" Dudley cried, as they reached the Entrance Hall. Jamie was fussing with Harry's inhaler. Harry was furious with himself. "Prof. please get my aunt or uncle. "

"No, I'm fine." Harry said tucking his inhaler away again. "I swear, Prof. McGonagall I'm fine. "

Minerva flicked her wand and Harry sighed as the Heating Charm claimed him.

"Despite which House you are sorted into you will be staying in you parents quarters, " Minerva said, "Do to your health reasons."

"I understand. " Harry said bowing his head to her. "Thank you , Aunt Minnie."

"Thank you, Aunt Minnie." Jamie echoed.

Minerva held in her smirk and lead them into the Great Hall forgetting about all the ghosts who quickly found out and came in to the Hall themselves. She motioned for them to line up. Dudley and Jamie were staying close to Harry just in case.

"Abbot, Hanna"

and just like that Sorting Began .

"Dursley, Dudley!"

Dudley went forward when his name was called. He sat down and the Hat was soon on his head. Harry waited and hoped he'd done good enough convincing Dudley of where he should go.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Dudley got up and walked over to the cheering table.

More names.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!"

more names.

"Potter, James Jr."

Jamie walked forward everyone in the hall was whispering. It was time for James' Master Prank.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The went silent as Jamie walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down at the end of the table. Minerva kept calling name.

"Snape, Harrison!"

Harry walked forward his head was pounding. Stupid attack. The hat barley moved before it called:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry went to sit with his brother.

"Why didn't you talk Dudley in to getting in this House?" Jamie asked his brother.

"One: he's Muggleborn and there has never been a Muggle-Born in SLytherin, Two: He didn't have what it takes . " Harry answered noting the Slytherin's were paying attention. "The Hat should have put him in Hufflepuff but I talked Dudley out of it and told him how to get into another House. "

"Why?"

"I promised you a prank to end all pranks, brother, and you'll get it." Harry replied, "Just watch the red head."

* * *

Finally, it was Ron's turn. He sat there far longer than anyone before the hat yelled:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Jamie snorted into his drink and began coughing. Harry patted his back.

"You are so brilliant, big brother!" he beamed, "How did you do that?"

"I asked dad to have a talk with the Hat before hand." Harry replied, "I asked him to tell the Hat about how he's treated you and how he could use a lesson in loyalty. He sat so long because he was probably fighting with the hat. "

"Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, and dad are going to be in stitches when they hear you did this." Jamie was laughing his cheeks red. " Dad's going to get you another gift for sure."

Harry shrugged. He knew what Jamie was saying was true. James always rewarded Harry when he pulled pranks or did something that made him proud. Harry began eating like everyone else. He wanted to get this over with so he could see his brothers , sister and mom. He nodded toward the Head Table, sure enough Dumbledore was glaring over at them looking irate. It was clear that he was not happy that Jamie was in Slytherin.

"You don't know who the new Defense teacher is do you?" Jamie asked. Harry nodded. "Who?"

The doors to the Hall burst open and Sirius and Remus began making their way to the Head Table.

"Sorry, we're late." Remus said to Dumbledore. "Sirius had to sit through transfer orders."

"Everyone!" Dumbledore called, "I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Teachers! Remus Lupin and Sirius Black!"

Clapping.

"Now of you trot!"

Harry rolled his eyes as his father swept toward him. Everyone was leaving the Hall.

"Come with me, son." Harry nodded, and followed his father to their quarters. "Go on in." he grabbed Harry's arm gently . "I'm very proud of you, son."

Harry gave him a genuine smile before going on in while Severus went to greet the Slytherin's.

"HARRY!" his siblings swamped him. "HOW WAS IT?!"

Harry described the boat ride and the sorting leaving out the Hat. The kids were excited but Lily finally ushered them all to bed.

* * *

Harry got out his workbook that had turned into a journal and wrote.

 _you should have been here! I talked Dudley into Gryffindor and James told Jamie to go for Slytherin and of course I'm a Slytherin. I have to stay in my parents quarters because it's safer for me with my current problems. Best part is I got Ron shipped off to Hufflepuff! I bet he gets a Howler tomorrow yelling about he's a disappointment to his family and I can't wait. So what are you up to?'_

 _"You'll find out in the morning, my little snake. Go to sleep."_

 _"Night, Tom."_

 _"Night, Harry."_

* * *

Harry woke to Rosy screaming from her room. He got up and dressed. He didn't need a back pack he had everything in his pouch. He tucked his journal into his robes and left his room. Rosy hated wet dippers and her blood curtailing screams had them all trying to potty train her early. She woke them every morning at six with her screams and her demand to be changed.

He yawned as he popped his head in to Rosy's room. Ti was changing her. He walked over and began picking out robes for her to wear. He put her in blue robes ushered Ti back to his room to dress and stole the baby. He was soon in the Great Hall with a happily gurgling Rosy. He sat down and began feeding her porridge.

"You stole your sister?" Jamie yawned sitting down next to his brother. Everyone in the hall heard him. "Your dad is going to be mad."

"He'll be fine." Harry answered feeding Rosy some cut up bananas. "You forget I have five little brothers ages 9 to 3 and Rosie here. Rosy here is the only girl and is bit of a handful at times. "

Rosy ate until she was full then helped Harry eat. Jamie seemed to think it was funny.

"She really is cute." Jamie said, "But where'd she get her curly hair?"

"Dad says that when they were younger mom had curly hair." Harry shared. "I think it makes her look more like an angel. "

Severus handed out schedules to his Slytherin's.

"Thank you, son." Severus said scooping up Rosy. "Go on to class now."

"It's no problem. " Harry said standing. "Bye Bye, Rosie. I'll come see you later."

Dumbledore called order to the packed hall.

"I'm glad to introduce our new History of Magic teacher Serpintis Vulpeculae. " Dumbledore called, " We have switched rooms so make sure you go to the correct one. "

Harry's heart skipped a few beats as he stared at Tom in his form fitting black robes that clung to him in all the right places. He looked at his class list sure enough he had Tom's class first. He cursed his luck. He wondered if there was anyway he was going to be able to focus on anything the man said.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry walked into the History of Magic class and sat in the front.

Tom's eyes lingered on Harry for awhile. Finally, he looked away.

"Order." He said and everyone fell silent."Today we will go over some rules. For every chapter you read you are expected to turn in a summery. I will collect your notes at the end of each week that is when I will take the summery s. Both will be a big part of your grades."

"That's just stupid!" Ron raged, "That's way too much work."

"Silence and 5 points from Hufflepuff." Serpentins stated.

With that class began and everyone was enthralled and scribbling notes.

Harry did his best to take notes he really did but couldn't help that his gaze was often drawn to Tom. He cursed himself. He still had urges even if his body wasn't ready for what he wanted. He sighed to himself another reason he hated being reborn so much. He wondered absently when he was going to start puberty this time around. In his first life he'd been too busy trying not to die and being dosed with love potion to care about that and even when he did have a family it hadn't felt right. It was in his tenth life that he'd discovered that he was fighting against himself for like men. Not boys like him but men older men. After awhile gender quit mattering to him but he always favored men over girls and women.

"Mr. Potter , stay after class." Serpentins said, after the bell rang.

Jamie left and Harry stayed. When the room was empty except for Harry Serpentins walked over to him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tom asked,

"I'm sorry I couldn't focus on class." Harry sighed, "Can I...May I..."

"It's okay ask." Serpentins told the blushing boy.

"Hugyou..."

Serpentins hugged Harry to him. The boy took in his scent and clung to him. He cocked his eyebrow. He would have never considered himself a pedophile but Harry was pushing all the right buttons to get to him right now. He rubbed Harry's back and could have sworn he heard a moan.

"Harry, you are 11..."

"I know." Harry sighed, "Just a little longer."

Serpentins couldn't refuse him. He found himself running fingers through Harry's hair. They stayed like that until they couldn't anymore.

"You have to get to class." Serpentins said, "Run along."

"Thank you." Harry said grabbing his bag and running from the room. He was wheezing by the time he got to Transfigurations. He quickly used his inhaler and sat next to Jamie. "I'm fine. " He told his Godmother and brother. "Really I am. "

"Why did you run?" Minerva asked sternly. " you know your condition..."

"I'm sorry , Minnie , I was talking to Serpentins after class and we lost track of time and I was going to be late if I didn't run." Harry gave her pleading eyes. " Please don't tell my dad."

Minerva pressed her lips together. Then began class.

* * *

Severus was not in a good mood when Harry entered his class. Harry walked to his dad.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"You ran to class with your breathing problem?!" Severus stated , sternly, "then that incompetent Defense Teacher had you up and dodging things on an obstacle course knowing of your problem! Then in Herbology you are sprayed with Skensa aroma that sends you to the Hospital Wing! Why did I agree to let you come to school! That's it you're not attending classes! You can still make friends and eat in the hall but you are being homeschooled! Report to your mother right now!"

"DAD!" Harry cried, he began coughing. He leaned against the desk. "Dad , I want ...to...to..." he was wheezing again. Jamie was there in a flash with Severus. Jamie forced Harry's inhaler in his mouth. Harry thanked him when he could breath again."I want to stay in class."

"Absolutely not!" Severus flicked his wand and sent a patronus. Lily arrived moments later. "go with your mother this instant!"

"Dad , please!"

"Come, Harry, you know better than to argue with your dad." she pulled Harry. "Oh, congratulations, Jamie dear."

"Thank you." Jamie said, blushing crimson.

"You must stop over after class for tea." She told him. "We'll see you then."

She lead Harry to their living quarters.

His brothers and sister all looked at him. Harry was taken to his room and tucked in to bed with a lot of fussing. Harry slid to sleep. He was so exhausted.

* * *

 _Dad says I can't come to classes anymore. I think Dumbledore had something to do with defense class.  
_

 _Oh, I know he did. I'm coming to see you right now apparently you've been asleep since before lunch._

 _I'm glad._

* * *

Serpentins came into the room moments later. harry beamed brightly. He was really glad to see the man.

"Tom." he sighed, then looked away blushing. He felt the man sit on his bed. Throwing caution to the wind he clung to Tom taking in his scent and relaxing. "Thank you for coming. " Tom smiled and hugged the young boy back. "I wanted to come because I wanted to get to know Jamie but dad..."

"We knew this could happen." Tom told the young boy in his arms. "Dumbledore is working against you we have to be careful. You being in class is just inviting him to manipulate classes to hurt you."

"If I could just cure what I have..." He suddenly sat up seeing a shocked Jamie and his parents. "I remember! A potion that was invented to cure Asthma. " Harry summoned quill , ink and parchment and began writing. "I can't believe it took me this long ! I'm so stupid! "

"Harry dear, " Lily giggled, "It is normal for you to not have..."

"no it's not! " Harry argued, "how many times have I almost died from an attack?!"

"Harry, I don't think anyone has invented a cure for Asthma." Jamie pipped up. "I've looked."

"Then I'm going to invent it first."

"But how do you know how?" Jamie asked,

"It's a long story." Harry said, "Dad , brew this." he handed the parchment to Severus. "I'll need to take it three times a day for a month then I'll be cured. "

"I'm on it."


End file.
